As the Internet grows and more network-enabled devices are connected to the Internet, it is becoming increasingly difficult to keep track of the network addresses as well as the various network topologies used by the network-enabled devices to connect to each other. With Network Address Translation (NAT), port forwarding, Virtual Private Networks (VPN), Dynamic Multipoint Virtual Private Networks (DMVPN), and Dispersive Virtualized Networks (DVN) using both Public and Private addressing schemes, there are many paths/hops that determine how to address a network-enabled device.
There is a need for technology that can not only keep track of the publicly accessible network addresses and service ports of network devices but also keep track of the complex network relationships of network topologies to automatically configure each network device, router, modem, VPN, and NAT accordingly. The technology should provide accurate information in real-time even when changes are made to the configuration.